1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of controlling water supply of a washing machine so as to sense clogging of a water supply path of the washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is a device to wash laundry introduced into a washing tub using hydraulic force produced by rotating the washing tub containing the laundry along with washing water and a detergent.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional drum-type washing machine comprises a main body 1, a drum-type water tank 5 installed within the main body 1 containing washing water, and a washing tub 7 set within the drum-type water tank 5 and rotatable by a driving force of a motor 4 to wash or to rinse laundry contained therein. Further, the conventional drum-type washing machine comprises a water supply unit 3 installed above the drum-type water tank 5 so as to supply the washing water into the drum-type water tank 5 and dissolve a detergent in the washing water during a water supply operation, and a drain unit 8 installed below the drum-type water tank 5 so as to forcibly discharge the washing water from the drum-type water tank 5 after washing the laundry.
The water supply unit 3 includes a detergent dissolving unit 3a, a water supply valve 3b, a connection hose 3c, and a water supply pipe 3d. The detergent dissolving unit 3a serves to dissolve the detergent in the supplied washing water. The water supply pipe 3d connects an outlet of the water supply valve 3b to an inlet of the detergent dissolving unit 3a, and the connection hose 3c connects an outlet of the detergent dissolving unit 3a to an upper portion of the drum-type water tank 5.
In the water supply unit 3, when the water supply valve 3b is opened, the washing water from an external feed water pipe 2 is supplied to the detergent dissolving unit 3a via the water supply pipe 3d so as to dissolve the detergent contained within the detergent dissolving unit 3a. Then, the detergent-dissolved washing water is supplied to an inside of the drum-type water tank 5 via the connection hose 3c. 
Since the supplied washing water passes through the detergent dissolving unit 3a of the water supply unit 3 of the conventional washing machine, the washing water and the dissolving detergent in the washing water are supplied to the drum-type water tank 5. At that time, the detergent contained within the detergent dissolving unit 3a is not completely dissolved in the washing water and the undissolved detergent is introduced into the connection hose 3c, thereby causing clogging in the connection hose 3c. As a result, the washing water is not smoothly supplied from the water supply unit 3 to the drum-type water tank 5, and then the washing water within the detergent dissolving unit 3a overflows.